nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anti-Fascist League
Please dont call the IGP a fascist party. We are only against the current elite situation Pierlot McCrooke 12:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then stop acting like damn fascists! Outlawing the CP and threatening people to 'crush them under your iron heel' sure sounds fascist to me! If you want to protect/save democracy you must respect it!! 12:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Some things were from the former leader Pierlot McCrooke 12:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't care where it comes from fact is that it still stands there. You even have a part of the page dedicated to 'reception'. You could as well have it called 'adoring our extremist roots' 12:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Settlement Let's settle this forgood. Wikipedia says: :"Fascism ... is a political ideology that seeks to combine radical and authoritarian nationalism with a corporatist economic system, and which is usually considered to be on the far right of the traditional left-right political spectrum." What does IGP say? That you're radical, that you wish a more authoritarian system, controlled by corporations such as Honecker's, etc. That's fascism, by definition. How you feel about fascism, is another thing. Of course, history did teach us a lesson. I am tempted to join the League, but I won't do it. It is too political for me, as a King. I wish to maintain a certain neutrality. I however want to make clear that fascism, or the IGP, has goals I cannot support. 13:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fascism is a little more extendable than wikipedia defines it, but I oppose to all extremist politics. I will join the League, but only for as long as it remains an NGO. 14:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) There are no fascist parties anymore Pierlot McCrooke 15:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :In Lovia, now there aren't. The League however should keep existing. You never know when someone has the idea of creating a neo-nazi party that seeks to destroy democracy. 15:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It turned out that you are right Yuri: the Iron Guard has turned its back on democracy once again! 14:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ridiculous However I agree with your idea, because I dislike every form of extremism, I find it ridiculous to create anti-XXX leagues. Why anyway? --Bucurestean 18:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a statement, right? It is not like this League is politically active. I see at as a petition for something you know it is worth signing. 13:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry that I'm saying this in Dutch, but I can't explain it otherwise: je kunt talloze anti organisaties maken en ik denk dat het de sfeer nóg meer verergerd. De kloof tussen de anti's en de pro's wordt groter en er ontstaat een wij-zij gevoel. Het helpt nergens mee. Tuurlijk heb je altijd voor- en tegenstanders, het is niet anders, maar dit betekent een groen licht voor het ontstaan van een nog grotere kloof in de Loviaanse samenleving. Ik kan ook een anti-communist league maken, of een anti-christian league. Wat is het voordeel hiervan? --Bucurestean 13:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I must say our friend Alexander had a point. -- 13:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: (edit conflict) (sorry for the dutch) Ik zou bijvoorbeeld ook een anti-LD organisatie KUNNEN maken. Maar dat DOE ik niet. Politieke tegenstelling zijn slecht voor de wikinaties. dit geburde ook in Libertas. En daarnaast heeft natuurlijk ook de OKtober 2009-crisis daar in een rol gespeeld. Libertas komt denk ik er nooi meer bovenop Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please stick to English, amigos . -- 13:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I know Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: (aec) ¿Qué dices? --Bucurestean 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Nada, totalmente nada. -- 14:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The difference is that fascism, with its anti-democratic character and pro-racist thought, is fundamentally against the morality our Constitution rests upon. Various communist tendencies, the PD, ... they all seek to do their thing but in a democratic way. They stress inclusion instead of exclusion. I don't know if you ever met a real fascist, but they are the most sad people there are; filled with hatred and disgust, they don't know compassion or sympathy. That is why this League is useful, because it doesn't only seek to protect 'the system' or democracy, but because it wants to spread a message of humanity and love! 14:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I have the feeling you didn't understand my comment. A "Pro-Democracy" platform would have been better, this way. By the way I disgust fascism ;). --Bucurestean 14:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I never doubted your position on fascism and pro-democracy should indeed be the tendency. Wasn't it you who pointed out that a name is nothing more than just a name? I agree with you, but it is up to Censuree to change it. 14:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Change of heart? The suggestion made by the title is of course out of the question, that's just to draw the attention. As suggested in the conversation above, we could change the name from 'Anti-Fascist League' to 'Viva Democracia' or something. Anyway, something less specific as anti-fascist. This is more a statement than an actual question, but if it was a question it would be addressed to Censuree. 15:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give it a think. I am considering to change the entire platform, broadening our terrain. A change from an anti-fascist 'petition movement' to an NGO with a larger action radius 08:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Like a Lovian HRW or AI? 11:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Pro-Democracy League? -- 18:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::'Evrything by Arthur and Dimitri is allowed-league' Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::What do you mean by that? -- 18:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: That is one of my Arthur irritate-joeks Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I still do not get the purpose of these . -- 18:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: You will know that on December 22 2012 Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I suppose this is another Arthur irritate joke? -- 19:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes or no. It is illegal to chose between the two Pierlot McCrooke 19:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I get it. I like the humor, it has some similarities with jokes made by people in the Soviet Union. (Yes, they has jokes too.) 12:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another try I actually agree with the Premier here. It sounds so harsh and belligerent. Anybody a more peaceful sounding name suggestion? Martha Van Ghent 09:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :What about Demockratia? It could be a board that promotes democratic structures and along the way promotes peaceful ideas. 09:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Why the "ck" spelling? Martha Van Ghent 10:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I typed the 'c' first and thought it would be nice to have a 'k' (as reference to Greek). I simply forgot to delete the other one, 'Demokratia' was thus the proposal as intended. 11:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gets sort of ambiguous: see this. What about "Open Democracy League"? Martha Van Ghent 12:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't like 'open' in front of a party or organization name. It suggests this superficial openness like 'oh and to make sure we do not stress anyone out we will ad open to our name'. But Democracy League seems alright. 15:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Democracy League - who's in favor of changing our name and making it more friendly and less "anti"? * Martha Van Ghent 07:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * I don't mind keeping up appearances but does it really matter? 07:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) * ... (not a member) because we already have a democracy and it has never been treathened by fascists. The other name directly tells us what this thing is about. We're anti-fascist and we're proud of it! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Fascism is dead, democracy is doing better then ever these days! Dr. Magnus 07:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Also, Lovian fascism is dead too fortunately. Brenda Young, Honecker and that other guy are inactive (blocked?), so we now have only people left who support democracy! (even I support it, a theocracy and democracy actually could work well together) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Humm...I agree with OWTB but it would be a shame to close it and them when drabo comes back it's there for the ready anyway. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry was signed out For some reason?) New Left All leftist inspired members of the AFL are hereby invited to join our meeting! 17:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Jonathan Frum Award The Anti Fascist League is hereby rewarded with the Jonathan Frum Award, which is worth 5000 USD, because of the attention it gives to the struggle against racial prejudices and discrimination. Congratulations and keep up the good work. Kind regards, Jonathan Frum 15:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :All the league did was, basically, to go around yelling how bad the IGP was even though everybody already knew that... Dr. Magnus 15:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But they are the embodiment of the fight against racism, something I haven't seen anywhere else around here. 15:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Those are true words man, true words... They were "a beacon of light in a dark world filled with ignorant people...", correct? Dr. Magnus 15:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ever seen Pulp Fiction? "You're the weaker man and I'm the tyranny of evil men, but I'm trying very hard to be the good shepherd". 15:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I love the movie Pulp Fiction. You are reffering to Jules's bullshit biblical speech he gave before shooting some gangster to death? Dr. Magnus 15:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He did indeed give a biblical quote before executing his opponents, but one day this miracle happens (he survives a sure-dead shooting) and he starts thinking about what he always said. The AFL is the lesser of two evils (the tyranny of evil man) but tries to fulfill a noble task (the one of the good shepherd), it tries to guide the 'weaker man' towards doing good. 15:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Qinten Tarintino, Inglorius Bastards great movies great (gory) Director!Marcus Villanova 20:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks to Marcus I now must enter this conversation. Inglorious Basterds was not a great movie. It goes too slow. Modern westerns just don't work. The best movie I've seen recently is Funny Games. It just pisses you off. Like crazy. (I wanted to rip my hair out while watching it) Edward Hannis 21:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'll agree with you Inglourius bastards was pretty boring at first but it was kinda funny and that guy from the Office (US not UK) B.J. Novak was in it i give it 3 out of 5 stars. Marcus Villanova 23:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I have both movies on DVD and I love Tarantino's style. I agree that you either love it or you hate it. Inglorious Bastards is indeed slow but the eye for detail is magnificent. A 7 out of 10 (a very good score on my scale). Pulp Fiction is Tarantino's masterpiece, a full 10 out of 10. It is certainly in my top five movies. 06:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Logo Finally found your source 13:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Really? That was about time, no? Not very difficult if you ask me. 13:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you don't look for it, it's hard . By the way: I'm not familiar with Central American commie parties! 14:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Book I've written a good book: Our Eternal Enemy its called. Maybe something for the league? I am giving away free copies at your next meeting! Drabo13 17:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if i am swearing: But sh*t up with your f*cking racist book Pierlot McCrooke 17:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I am very sorry. Did I perhaps insult this little jewboy? Drabo13 17:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please get blocked with yout stupid insults to non-white people Pierlot McCrooke 17:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah but don't incouage him. Or do, while the more insults he says he get even more blocked! Also Why do you come back here Drabo if no one agrees with you! You obviously wouldn't if this isn't just some cherade! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Just ban hin for all eternity and kill of all his characters. Dr. Magnus 19:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC)